


Going Green

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Females Assemble! [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Fic, Kinda, Maria Stark is a good mom, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rebecca Banner is a Good Mom, anyway, anyway pt 2, bc it's true, because that's how time works, just some gals chatting, more like, the 70s, the fact that this wasn't a suggested tag makes me sad tbh, they happen to be kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Rebecca Banner calls Maria Stark and for once, they both let their guards down.





	Going Green

"Mom, you really don't have to-"

"Bruce, dear, please." She picked up the young boy, ruffling his hair. "It's only polite to call."

She held him while the operator connected her with the Stark household. 

"Hello, this is Edwin Jarvis, how may I help you?"

Rebecca bounced her son, "I was hoping to speak with Mrs. Stark."

"And you are?"

"Rebecca Banner. Our sons go to school together."

"Ah, yes, I will be back in just a moment with Mrs. Stark."

"Thank you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the arcane formalities. Bruce squirmed to get put down. She shushed the boy.

"Rebecca?"

"Maria, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, and yourself?"

"I'm doing good." Rebecca set down Bruce and he raced to the living room to play with his beat-up toy cars. 

The mother leaned against the counter in the kitchen, wrapping the cord around her fingers. She heard Maria send her own son off to their stately backyard. 

"I called to thank you for being Bruce's ride while I was at work," she smiled. 

"Oh, yes. Any time," Maria answered stiffly. "I didn't see you at church last Sunday," she commented. 

Rebecca brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, I was out of town, visiting my sister," she lied, her cheeks red. 

Maria hummed. "And how is Susan?"

Rebecca wet her lips, levying herself up onto the counter. "Sue's good. She's been to a lot of rallies lately. My mom would be giving her hell," she laughed. 

The straight-haired mother nodded, "Sounds like the Susan I know."

"You've never met her!" Rebecca protested. 

"Exactly," she easily countered. 

The mothers sighed contentedly. 

"Are you sure you're doing alright, Bec?" she murmured. 

Rebecca closed her eyes, trying to forget the feeling of warm hands closing around her throat. She clutched onto the cross she wore around her neck. "I'm getting there, Maria," she promised. "Now, what the hell are we going to bring to the next PTA meeting?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
